


still with you

by carltzmann



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carltzmann/pseuds/carltzmann
Summary: Dan wants to go on a trip.





	still with you

**Author's Note:**

> slight au since Phil's fam technically doesn't live in Manchester anymore but who cares!!

"_But I've been anywhere and it's not what I want   
I wanna be still with you"_

_-Texas Reznikoff, _Mitski

"phil, i think we should go on a trip."

they were in their pajamas, eating cereal in previously unbroken silence. dan's voice was dripping with preparedness.

"ok..." phil said slowly, opening up his response for more explanation.

"to manchester."

"oh. why?"

"we could visit your family and...you know."

_no, i don't know._

"visit our old haunts and stuff. for our anniversary?" he was still looking down pointedly into his bowl, and phil's trust in dan was the only thing keeping him from asking a million questions.

"ok. is there something you're not telling me? that i should know?"

dan furrowed his brows and shook his head. "i just want to do something nice. for our anniversary."

"ok," phil said through a smile. "sounds nice. i'll just trust you aren't being sneaky."

dan gave a pleased smile. "thank you. there's no need to trust me, but thank you."

  
dan (suspiciously) had everything planned out for the weekend in october, down to the restaurants, even. they packed a small suitcase and fell asleep on the train, and then they were landing in that familiar train station that still, somehow, felt like home.

they shared small smiles as they left, and phil took dan's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "this was a good idea," phil said softly.

"i'm full of them."

they checked into the suite they were staying in, which was in an incredibly fancy hotel with a big bedroom and an impossibly comfy bed, a bathtub that was actually big enough to fit them, and a big separate shower with a heavenly shower head (_it was the simple pleasures_, phil thought as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo).

dan had (again, suspiciously) told phil to wear something nice because they'd be going out later, so he brought a nice button down with leaves on it, and wore some cologne he saved for fancy events.

when he left the bathroom, dan looked nervous, bouncing his leg on the edge of the bed in a strange dark green shiny button down and black slacks rolled up past his ankles. he looked gorgeous, of course, and phil let a breath out, so thankful that he had known this boy for 10 whole years and neither of them had ever thought to let go of each other.

"are you ready?" phil asked, startling dan. he was skittish tonight, but phil received only positive energy from him. dan liked romantic gestures and he was so good at them and phil just liked to bask in how much dan liked to spoil him sometimes.

"yeah. yeah," dan said, like he was trying to convince himself of it. he was grinning.

"is it going to be horridly fancy?"

he smiled again, this time without teeth. "don't worry about it." _so mysterious._

  
the restaurant was horridly fancy. they had an actual coat room and intimidating french names for everything and phil was getting flashbacks to that four-hour dinner for louise, but then they were seated in a quiet booth towards the back with a candle and without any overbearing waiters, and for the first time that night, phil thought, _is dan going to propose?_

they had talked about marriage in the past, letting it evolve from a barely tangible yet terrifying concept to a very possible but muted subject. phil didn't really want to propose. he wasn't very good at that kind of thing - speeches, and the like. dan thrived on it.

he didn't look nervous anymore, though. they commented on the menu like a rich old couple and giggled like a young high school couple and ate too much bread and then ate too much dessert with little attention shown to the tiny entrees. dan insisted on paying, which was ridiculous because they practically had joint bank accounts at this point, but phil let him, because he loved the eagerness with which dan performed little gestures like those. they left without a proposal, and phil tried not to seem disappointed as he opened the door for dan on the way out.

they went to sleep comfortably. they planned to visit phil's family and walk around in town the next day, so they managed to actually go to bed by midnight, which was miraculous. vacations were a time to be quiet for both of them - to read and go on walks and cuddle and have gentle sex.

they woke up earlier than usual and took an uber to phil's family home. they chatted for a while there, had lunch. being at the old house was like a breath of fresh air. phil's father had recently started a new sculpting project, discussed it through a coffee. mum asked questions and mentioned shops she'd like to visit, new places around town.

then they walked around Manchester for a while, exploring the shops. phil smiled, watching dan interact so comfortably with the lesters, laughing and telling stories and pointing out clothes for phil's mum. dan had been reading up a bunch about facial structure, and kept pointing out sunglasses he knew would go with each of their faces.

they got a quick dinner after the lesters went home at a thai place they used to visit all the time when they lived in manchester. it was so strange to be taller and older and more successful and confident and come back to that same thai restaurant and eat the same food. except it tasted different and seemed smaller and the change disoriented phil. it doesn't quite hit you for a while, and then all of a sudden you're reminded of everything this relationship has seen you through.

phil discussed this feeling of disorientation with dan, who nodded quickly. leg bouncing. nerves racing.

"do you want to go soon?"

"sure, are we in a rush?"

"not...not really. i wanna go somewhere before it gets too dark outside." the sun was still high in the sky, but phil smiled because dan was so nervous but also seemed very excited.

"ok, sure." they threw away their trash and dan paid quickly (again, ridiculous) and called an uber. he showed an address to the driver without telling phil and it was all so mysterious, but phil knew manchester very well, and as they drove around town his suspicions grew stronger.

they were headed to the train station.

phil pushed away any desire to work out what the hell was going on, and just let it happen. dan was squeezing his hand and his leg was bouncing and he was smiling softly, just looking at their joined hands, and it was the cutest thing in the entire world.

they arrived at the station and phil let dan lead him in, no questions asked, until they were on _that bench_, and how the hell did dan even remember the bench phil was sitting on, and oh god there's roses and candles and dan is sitting phil down on the bench and he's kneeling and they're both crying and dan is saying some stuff about growth and love and phil is saying yes, right? is he speaking out loud?

then he realized he hadn't actually been speaking out loud, and dan was looking up at him with big, nervous eyes, so he started saying it out loud.

then they hugged and the embrace still felt the same, still felt as warm and wonderful as it did ten years ago on october 19th when it was the first time they had ever touched.

"i love you, i love you, oh my god dan i love you so much."

dan was crying through his tears. "i love you too, phil, holy shit. i love you."

they left the train station holding hands, sporting grins that the people working there nearly recognized from the two young men they had seen 10 years ago, grins that tasted like new love.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @dnplegs :)


End file.
